This invention generally relates to reclosable plastic bags, and more particularly, to methods of applying sliders to a fastener-carrying plastic web and methods of making reclosable plastic bags by using a pre-applied slider-operated fastener.
In one method of making slider-operated reclosable bags, a single bag is made per film index. For example, by drawing five inches of film per index from a fastener-carrying web of film, each unit operation performs a task at locations spaced at five inch increments and a five inch wide bag can be made. In this method, a single preseal forming station, notch forming station, slider inserter station, and end termination forming station are located at five inch increments.
One way to increase the number of bags which can be produced per index is to use a double index and dual unit operations. In other words, rather than drawing five inches of film per index from the fastener-carrying web to make a five inch wide bag, ten inches of film are drawn per index from the fastener-carrying web. By using dual unit operations which are spaced at five inch increments and a double index draw, two five inch wide bags can be made per index rather than a single five inch wide bag per index.
A problem in using a double index draw and dual unit operations to make slider-operated reclosable bags involves interference from the trailing slider. In a typical operation, a guiding mechanism is used to guide the track and insert the slider onto the track as it indexes forward. Where a dual slider inserter step is used in conjunction with a double index, two sliders are inserted onto the track. However, as the film indexes forward, the trailing slider interferes with the guiding mechanism, making this method impracticable.
Hence, there exists a need for methods of applying sliders to fasteners for reclosable bags and methods of making slider-operated reclosable bags using a double index draw and dual unit operations that overcome the problems associated with interference from the trailing slider.
To overcome the aforementioned shortcomings, the present invention provides methods of making slider-operated reclosable bags using at least a double index and dual unit operations which eliminate interference from the trailing slider. The present invention also provides methods of applying one or more sliders to a fastener-carrying web of plastic film using at least a double index and dual unit operations which eliminate interference from the trailing slider.
According to one embodiment, the invention relates to a method of applying at least two sliders onto a fastener. A fastener is provided which includes first and second opposing tracks having respective first and second interlocking profiles and respective first and second fins which extend from the respective first and second profiles. At least first and second notches are formed into the tracks and fins. The first notch is located downstream from the second notch. The first and second notches assist in defining a first segment and a second segment. The first segment is located upstream from and adjacent to the second notch, and the second segment is located between the first and second notches. First and second sliders are fed into the first notch, where the first slider is located upstream from the second slider. The first slider is applied onto the second segment of the tracks as the fastener indexes forward, the tracks are closed, and the second slider is applied onto the second segment of the tracks as the fastener indexes forward. As the fastener indexes forward, the second slider is released to travel with and remain on the second segment. As the fastener indexes forward, the first slider is passed through the second notch, is applied onto the first segment, and is released to travel with and remain on the first segment of the tracks. The fastener may be applied to a web of plastic film.
The invention further relates to a method of making reclosable plastic bags. A web of plastic film is provided. A fastener is provided which includes first and second opposing tracks having respective first and second interlocking profiles and respective first and second fins which extend from the respective first and second profiles. The first and second fins are sealed to each other. At least first and second notches are formed into the tracks and fins. The first notch is located downstream from the second notch. The first and second notches assist in defining a first segment and a second segment. The first segment is located upstream from and adjacent to the second notch, and the second segment is located between the first and second notches. First and second sliders are fed into the first notch, where the first slider is located upstream from the second slider. The first slider is applied onto the second segment of the tracks as the fastener indexes forward, the tracks are closed, and the second slider is applied onto the second segment of the tracks as the fastener indexes forward. As the fastener indexes forward, the second slider is released to travel with and remain on the second segment. As the fastener indexes forward, the first slider is passed through the second notch and is applied onto the first segment of the tracks. The fastener is conveyed to an end stop applicator where at least a first end stop is formed on the first segment and at least a second end stop is formed on the second segment. The fastener is applied to a web of plastic film, and the web is formed into a plurality of interconnected plastic bags.
According to another embodiment, the invention relates to a method of applying at least two sliders onto a fastener. A fastener is provided which includes first and second opposing tracks having respective first and second interlocking profiles and respective first and second fins which extend from the respective first and second profiles. At least first and second openings are formed into the tracks and fins. The first opening is located downstream from the second opening. The first and second openings assist in defining a first segment and a second segment. The first segment is located upstream from and adjacent to the second opening, and the second segment is located between the first and second openings. The second segment is moved into a different plane from a plane of the first segment. At generally the same, the first slider is fed into the first opening and the second slider is fed into the second opening. As the fastener indexes forward and at generally the same time, the first slider is applied onto the second segment of the tracks and the second slider is applied onto the first segment of the tracks. The fastener may be applied to a web of plastic film.
The invention further relates to a method of making reclosable plastic bags. A web of plastic film is provided. A fastener is provided which includes first and second opposing tracks having respective first and second interlocking profiles and respective first and second fins which extend from the respective first and second profiles. The first and second fins are sealed to each other. At least first and second openings are formed into the tracks and fins. The first opening is located downstream from the second opening. The first and second openings assist in defining a first segment and a second segment. The first segment is located upstream from and adjacent to the second opening, and the second segment is located between the first and second openings. The second segment is moved into a different plane from a plane of the first segment. At generally the same, the first slider is fed into the first opening and the second slider is fed into the second opening. As the fastener indexes forward and at generally the same time, the first slider is applied onto the second segment of the tracks and the second slider is applied onto the first segment of the tracks. The second segment is moved back into the plane of the first segment. The fastener is conveyed to an end stop applicator where at least a first end stop is formed on the first segment and at least a second end stop is formed on the second segment. The fastener is applied to a web of plastic film, and the web is formed into a plurality of interconnected plastic bags.
According to a still further embodiment, the invention relates to a method of applying at least two sliders onto a fastener. A fastener is provided which includes first and second opposing tracks having respective first and second interlocking profiles and respective first and second fins which extend from the respective first and second profiles. At least first and second notches are formed into the tracks and fins. The first notch is located downstream from the second notch. The first and second notches assist in defining a first segment and a second segment. The first segment is located upstream from and adjacent to the second notch, and the second segment is located between the first and second notches. At generally the same time, the first slider is fed into the first notch and the second slider is fed into the second notch. As the fastener indexes forward and at generally the same time, the first slider is applied onto the second segment and the second slider is applied onto the first segment.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to represent each embodiment, or every aspect, of the present invention. This is the purpose of the figures and the detailed description which follow.